Chapter 24 The After Math
by perdyprincess
Summary: Asher missed Jonas, he missed his best friend who he had bonded with throuhgout his childhood. He was lost without him./. Jonas didn't know what to do. They had planned for how to escape, and how to survive until he got ot town, but what now? Chapter 24


**So this is what I think that the chapter 24 of The Giver. It was a project for class, I got a perfect mark on it. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Giver, I only own the new charaters in the town :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 of the Giver<p>

There had always When Asher heard of Jonas's disappearance he was distraught. Someone he knew for all his life was just gone. Asher had just spoken to him not even two days ago. He didn't know what to do. He had so many questions. Although, when Asher heard of his disappearance, he wasn't surprised.

There had always been that gleam of anger and frustration, when we talked about certain things. I could never tell what it was, or why it was there. I would quickly change the subject and it would go away.

He had tried to through himself into his work. He organized more, and more activities for the little kids, but that didn't seem to help. Tons of things reminded Asher of Jonas. He had to watch and participate in all the things he and Jonas used to do as little kids.

Asher remembered one time, not too long ago, when he almost broke down and cried all because they were playing a game. A game that Jonas and himself were playing just a couple of years ago. Jonas told him that it was a horrible game. He didn't understand why the game was so horrible.

Asher was so lost in thought, he didn't even realise that he had rode his bike right to the front of a building. If he didn't notice right away he would of crashed into a wall. He didn't have any knowledge of this building. It was right next the House of the Old, he thought that he would of noticed it before. He quickly rode back home, before he was caught out too late.

A week later Asher rode with Fiona to work, the memory of the building still stuck his curiosity. His curiosity, getting the better of him, he decided to ask Fiona about the building.

"What's in that building?" He asked curiously. Staring into her light eyes.

"What building?" Fiona asked, she pointed to the building beside the House of Old. "That one over there?" Asher nodded. "That's the Annex room. That's where the Giver lived and where Jonas used to work before he…" She left the sentence dangle there. A sense of awkwardness burst between them.

"Well I better get to work." Asher finally mumbled, getting to rid the sense of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I have to as well." Fiona claimed, "Have a good day Asher." She yelled as she ran into the House of Old. Asher knew that this was going to be anything but a good day.

Now that he knew Jonas use to work in the building, he thought that it must be fate. He tried to decide whether he should go see the Giver or not. He spent the rest of his day deciding. He was scolded many times for not paying attention, but he didn't mind that much.

After work Asher rode his bike to the Annex room going through all the scenarios, he could think of, in his head. He entered the Annex room to find a normal room with a secretary looking curiously at him.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked. Still looking at critically

I gulped. I realised that this might not have been the best idea.

"Well I was wondering if I could see the Giver, I heard he lived here and my friend Jonas-" Asher rambled on before the secretary interrupted him,

"I will tell him you're here. Wait one second please" She pressed the button on the intercom. Asher was only able to make out a couple of words. He waited impatiently. Bouncing on his heels.

"He said that he will see you," She announced. "Good luck." She added. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. Nervously, Asher entered the Givers room.

* * *

><p>Jonas gleefully used the sled and smoothly glided down the hill. Gabe let out a cry of surprise. He mumbled words of reassurance as he had found the town. Gabe quieted down and started to enjoy the rush of the sled.<p>

When they reached the bottom Jonas didn't know what to do. They had planed about how to escape and how to survive after he left his home, but they never talked about what he would do once he got there. Jonas was left clueless at the bottom of a hill, with a baby. They were hungry, and cold.

Jonas decided that there was only one thing he could do, search that town and hope he could find somewhere to go. He searched the streets while trying to keep Gabe warm. He could hear music in the background, and there were lights all around. He figured it was around Christmas time.

All the shops were closed, and almost all the house lights were off. Nearly everyone was asleep. The sun had set hours ago. In the distance he saw a house that was full of light. He ran as quickly as he could to get to the house.

As he rushed to the house, he worried. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he made it this far right? He could make it just a little bit further.

He made it to the house, and he used the knocked and made a loud clicking noise. The noise startled Gabe, and he started crying. Jonas tried to shush Gabe, but he was too frightened. Without the memories he couldn't calm him down. Jonas hummed to the music to calm him down. Ten seconds later the door opened, and an elderly lady popped her head out of the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, staring at me, then Gabe, then back to me again.

"Yes, I was actually wondering if we could stay here for the night?" Jonas asked. If his parents were here, he would be in so much trouble. Asking a stranger to stay in their house, what a preposterous idea. Yet here Jonas was doing just that.

The lady bit her lip nervously. She would have to let them down, but there tired eyes told her she couldn't. She would have to ask her husband. He was in a bad mood because it was week before Christmas. He was never a holiday person.

"I will have to talk it over with my husband, you can come in while I speak with him," She admitted. She opened the door so Jonas and Gabe could step in

"Thank you so much!" Jonas exclaimed, as he stepped in the door.

"I haven't done anything yet." She pointed out. She let out a big sigh before going to ask her horrible husband.

When the lady left Jonas had some time to look around. He was standing in a spacious foyer, and it had one hallway to his left, where the lady went, and to his right there was a living room. In the living room was many plump couches, and a roaring fireplace.

He wanted to look around the rest of the house, but he knew that it was rude to invite himself into their home. He turned around and saw the lady coming back down the hallway towards him. She had the final answer.

* * *

><p>Asher wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't what he saw. He walked into an ordinary looking house. But there were hundreds of different books along the walls. Asher was so busy looking at the attire he almost didn't notice the Giver.<p>

The Giver was an old man with a long grey beard. What surprised Asher the most was how he seemed to carry a mysterious aura with him wherever he went.

"Why have you come to see me?" He acknowledged, although his voice was barely above a whisper. He sounded exhausted, or defeated. Asher couldn't tell the difference.

"Well I came to ask you about Jonas." Asher admitted. The Giver gave a huge sigh.

"Of course you have." He stated, as if this was an obvious answer. "You are Asher, correct?" He asked. I nodded, surprised by how out-right he is. "Yes, Jonas talked about you all the time. What would you like to ask me?" He asked. He seemed to have lightened his mood.

"I honestly don't really know, I guess I was just wondering where he went. Without him here, my life it just seems so," Asher couldn't finish. He didn't know what he was saying.

"I understand. I will tell you something, but you have to promise ,on your life, that you won't tell anyone." He bargained. I gulped thinking about the meaning behind those words.

"I promise" I agreed. I knew my life would never be the same without him. I would always wonder what would have been.

"Okay, but when I tell you this you must be willing to give up everything. You will have to give up your job, your family unit, and this place," He revealed, while gesturing to the whole town. I was speechless, what did he mean?

"Why?" I asked. He gave a little smile before answering,

"I can't tell you. You have to agree first." He tried to give an encouraging smile, but it didn't help.

Asher thought about his family and the comfort of his life. No one understood Asher like Jonas did. Everyone was always scolding him. He decided that for the only one who had ever understood him, he had to do it.

"I will do it, for Jonas." Asher uttered. The Giver nodded before he started to tell the long story that Jonas had endured.

* * *

><p>Jonas stayed perfectly still in his place. Watching the lady walk towards him. Her face revealed nothing of what was to come. Jonas prepared himself for the worst.<p>

"You can stay for the night." She stated. "But be quiet, my husband doesn't like to be woken." Jonas didn't realised he was holding his breath until he let out a sigh.

"Thank you so much!" Jonas exclaimed loudly. The lady shushed him with a smile.

"Come and sit down. I'd like to get to know you a little better." She began. Gesturing to the living room. Jonas sat down. Glad that he didn't have to stand anymore. "I'm Margaret, nice to meet you…"

"Jonas," I stated in a clear voice. "And this is Gabriel, but I call him Gabe." I finished, while motioning to Gabe.

"What brings you here?" She asked, "Where are you from?" I let out a big sigh. This was going to be a long night. I told her all about The Giver my town, even Asher. I realised I missed Lily, Mum, Dad, Fiona, but mostly Asher. He was my best friend, now I was nearly alone in the world.

I felt my jaw drop lower and lower towards the ground. I know it was rude, but I couldn't believe it. The Giver had shared some of his memories with me. He told me about everything Jonas did and where he went.

"I want to go after him." I stated firmly. I knew its what I had to do. I just couldn't stay here. Like Jonas I couldn't stay here now that I know the truth.

"I know. That's why I've told you everything." The Giver commented. "But before you go I must give the necessary memories."

He spent the rest of the day giving me memories of warmth, cold, and bravery. He told me that I'd need them.

"Alright, my job is done here. Remember, don't stop until you reach the town, never give up do it for me" He said with a sad smile. He had just lost his third pupil. "We are all going to miss you, and tell Jonas I say good job, and I really miss you." He finished. He looked completely drained of energy.

"Thank you for everything" I replied. "You are the greatest man I've ever met in my life, don't forget that." That was all I could say to him. I saw him smile before I left to rush back to my house for dinner.

I was so nervous I couldn't sleep. Instead I decided to collect food for when I leave. I didn't know how long it would take for me to get to the town, or if there even was one.

I snuck out of my bed and went into our kitchen. All scraps from dinner were kept in the fridge until the morning when the delivery crew would pick them up. I took almost everything leaving a little bit so they can't suspicious. I put it all into one container and hid it in my closet.

I wasn't content with my loot so I decided to sneak down to the town kitchen, as I like to call it. It was the middle of the night and no one was up. Just in case I decided to ride in the shadows. I arrived at the 'town kitchen' and luckily the door was open.

I walked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was tons of food in here, enough to feed the town for a couple decades. I took a little bit of everything, not enough that anyone would notice, but enough to be worth it. I snuck back to my house and hid it with my other scraps. Feeling content with myself I drifted off into sleep.

With morning came the butterflies. I decided that before I left town I would visit the Giver, for one last good-bye and thank you. When I got to the Annex the secretary from the other day pulled me out of the way.

"You must leave quickly, no one can know you were here" She cried. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked. She looked like she was going to break into tears at any moment.

"The Giver died in his sleep I found him this morning. He told me not to tell anyone he talked to you. He also told me not to let you and tell you to go, and fast." She took a breath. "Whatever you planned, I'm sure it's for the good of everyone. Just go while there busy" She finished as she motioned towards the door.

Asher thanked her, grab his bike, and rode. He left town without a second glance ready for whatever was thrown at him.

* * *

><p>Jonas woke up when a stream of sunlight hit his face. He had no idea where he was and jumped up in a hurry. Then everything came flooded back to him and he relaxed. He remembered Margaret, and her mean husband.<p>

He looked over to his right and Gabe was sleeping content in a crib that he had brought up from the basement. Margaret told him that there was one down there.

Jonas didn't know what to do now, should he go downstairs, or should he wait up here? He didn't know. There was no plan right now he was just winging it.

Jonas waited in his room for about ten minutes before he could take it no longer. He decided that he would go downstairs, and he left Gabe sleeping in his crib. Jonas walked downstairs and he was hit with the aroma of breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Margaret over some hot pans flipping and frying with talent. She must have been a cook before. He didn't want to startle her.

"Good morning Margaret." He greeted her. Hoping he didn't startle her.

"Good morning Jonas." She responded without even glancing over her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. Finally turning around to face him. She had two plates filled with breakfast in her hand, another on the counter.

"Yes, very well, thank you. I haven't been able to sleep very well." He responded.

"I wouldn't imagine so." Margaret responded knowingly. She put a plate down on the dining room table and motioned for him to sit. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked. I nodded my head eagerly. She laugh, "Well sit down, no need to wait for it to get cold, I will be back," and with that she was gone. I sat down and ate my breakfast.

Margaret took Gabe and I out to town. Margaret and I exchanged stories. We went with this rhythm for six day, but on the seventh I woke up in the morning to find Yvonne in the kitchen crying.

"Margaret!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" I asked. She just started to ball harder. I put my arms around her and tried to calm her down. I shushed her. She calmed down enough to speak.

"It's Raymond. H-h-he d-d-i-e-e-ed" She cried. Jonas spent the rest of Christmas Eve morning comforting the elderly woman who took him in when no one else would.

* * *

><p>Asher was freezing. He made it to a hill full of snow. He was almost out of food. He took out a little piece of food, and ate. Asher laid down and thought about giving up, it had been approximately a week since he had left his home.<p>

The Givers words whispered into his head 'never give up'. Asher knew he couldn't give up now but it was so hard. He was so cold. He tried to do what the Giver told him to. To remember the warmth but it was almost gone now.

He promised himself that he would make it up the hill before nightfall. It was these kind of promises that made him go further. He gathered up his stuff and started paddling. Before he made it to the top of the hill he heard sound, but not voices or noise almost a tune. Asher didn't reckonise it. He knew he was so close. He could taste it.

Feeling a sudden burst of energy he leapt off his bike and ran up the hill. He saw buildings, lots of them. He found it! Asher was ecstatic. He slid down the hill and made it to the bottom quickly.

He saw something. It was strange, he saw it in the memories. It was strange and he didn't know what to think of it so he just started the finish to his long journey, and his current and last mission; find Jonas.

* * *

><p>Jonas had been trying to make a suitable dinner for him and Margaret. He had been taking care of her all day. After she found out about her husband she had not eaten anything, and was quickly losing her health.<p>

Jonas heard the doorknocker. He wondered who that could be. Maybe it was more Christmas carollers; it was Christmas Eve after all. He went to answer the door, but checked on Margaret on the way there. Jonas go to the door, and answered it.

At first glance he thought he saw Asher, but he was being ridiculous. Why would Asher be here? He must be more homesick than he thought.

He inspected the teenager a little longer. He had medium length hair. He looked like he had just spent a week in the forest. He had dirt on his face and twigs in his hair.

"Yes?" Jonas asked politely, Margaret had taught him that.

"Jonas?" The teenager asked. A big smile started spreading across his face.

"Yes, why who are you?" Jonas asked. Still confused.

"You can't even recognise your own best friend? Its Asher!" He exclaimed as he pulled him in to a hug. So Jonas's mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. It really was him. Jonas started crying. All his childhood memories came rushing back to him.

"How did you get here?" Jonas asked confused, at the same time he motioned for Asher to come inside.

"Well I went to visit the Giver. We planed the whole thing." Asher exclaimed, the silly smile he had getting bigger than ever. Asher had completed his goal.

Asher stayed with Jonas and told him about everything had went through. Jonas told Asher about colours and all the wonderful and horrible things the Giver showed him. They bonded more that night then they ever had in there whole friendship.

Margaret came to love Jonas and Asher as her own. She still mourned over the loss of her husband but was happy she wasn't alone in the pain. She knew that Asher and Jonas weren't here by accident. It was fate. Now they all lived together ready to fight whatever other obstacles got in their way.

**So this is 12 pages, I'm pretty proud of it. Please review :)**


End file.
